


His Salvation

by Imotales



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Complete, Dark Past, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imotales/pseuds/Imotales
Summary: A lost boy. A golden girl. The story of self destruction, a story of rebuilding. Sometimes lost ones can be shown the path of life if they find someone to hold light for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers! It is my first story on ao3...I'm not a professional writer. No profit is being made by this work.  
Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling . This story is a tribute to Dramione fandom which I adore. And it is written as a part of Themourningmadam's fairy tail fest.
> 
> Hope you guys will like this one. Thank you for reading and apology if the note sound super awkward . Love ya

STORY PROMPT - THE RED SHOES FAIRY TALE

_ **CHAPTER 1** _

"......and the girl loved the finest red shoes..." - The beautiful woman stared at her son lovingly. She closed the book of magical fairy tails silently and carefully got up from the bed. Her husband was waiting for her in their bedchamber. And she knew she was in for another scolding. He didn't like her, coddling their only son much. She kissed the forhad of her angel like son as she sighed deeply. She didn't agree with the methods of making their son behave, of her husband's. It was little Draco's fifth birthday but Lucius had failed to show up time. He was as usual busy with his work in Ministry. Narcissa sighed unhappily. She wanted her son to have every happiness in this world.

#####

The boy of age ten stared at the weird black drawing on his father's hand. He had never seen it from this close neither had paid enouh attention to it ever. Besides it was not everyday he had his father eating with him and his mother. The design fascinated him as he kept staring at it. "What is the mark on your arm father?" - he asked.

Lucius looked at his son carefully. Ignoring the warning in his beloved wife's eyes, he replied after a moment - "A mark of purity, that our blood is of pure magic. We are one of the strongest families." Young Draco stared at the mark in awe.- " I want one too father. I want to show that I'm proud of my blood too." "That's it Draco , let's take you too bad. It's late." - Narcissa said as she hurriedly pulled the child from his chair, looking ar her husband with utter disdain.

####

Draco stared at the girl around his age as her eyes teared. She stared at him for a moment and ran away. Her bushy brown hair whipping in air as she ran towards the opposite end of the corridor. It was the second time he had called Granger 'mudblood'. First time when he had called her that she hadn't even knew the meaning but apparently she did now. It gave him a little bit satisfaction seeing her unmovable condition waver. The guilt he had felt seeing the tears had immediately been washed overshadowed by the satisfaction when he remembered the bites of cane he had received from his father for coming second to a mudblood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys....I'm back with the second chapter...hope you'll enjoy it. Love ya

_ **CHAPTER 2** _

**#######**

The whole field burst into cheers as the boy coughed up the snitch in his hands. Gryffindors had won. Jealousy and bitterness shimmered in the pit of his stomach as he tried to maintain his swagger. "That Dambledor's loves Potter. It's just his luck that he swallowed the snitch otherwise that half-blood could never have beaten me. It's not even a fair game." - he whispered as some other members of his team grumbled in appreciation. 

At the end of the year Gryffindor's winning the house cup had only fuelled his anger and bitterness.

######

Draco stared at the marks in his Transfiguration assignment. The stupid mudblood had again outscored him. And the way she talked to him earlier today was just unacceptable. His father was much superior to her and people like hers. He hoped none would mention his and the Potter's crews exchanges in school, to his father accidentally. If anyone did, he was sure, he was in for another beating for not being able to make the inferiors respect him. He hated to see the disappointment in his father's eyes. He glanced at the parchment once again and looked up at Goyle , "I hope the next attack happens on the stupid mudblood. I hope she dies for her dirty blood."

A few days later he heard Granger was petrified and in hospital. He was shocked. He hadn't known the other victims but her. She was his enemy. But still he couldn't find the happiness as a nagging thought wriggled in his mind. Maybe he shouldn't have wished her death. He shivered thinking she could've died.

The clock struck the eleven . He peeked inside the hospital wing. It was semi dark inside. Only one candle was lit by the bed of each patient. Only the petrified students were there. He looked around and slowly entered into the room.Only one bed at the end was hidden by the curtains. He peeked inside in the hope to see the one , he had come to see. She laid on the bed comatose. Her one hand still in air. She had been like this for the past one month. He wondered absently if her arm would hurt for being held up for so long, after she gets right. He looked at the girl's face and whispered - " Sorry! Sorry for wishing you were dead." He ran back to his dorms.

########

Blood dipped from his nose as he howled in pain. He cupped his nose with both of his hands and fell back on his sese on the ground.But still he couldn't help but stare at her retreating figure. She had a mean right hook. He yelled profanities loudly. But deep in his gut he was awed with her strength. For the first time, with all his money, status, powerful father and valuable blood he felt weak, weakerthan a mudblood, weaker than Hermione Granger.

######

The music started and more candles lit up. Draco looked at the beautiful girl on his arm, Pansy Parkinson, his new girlfriend and an wonderful choice on which his father was proud of. The champions descended down stairs and headed towards the dance floor for their first dance. Suddenly his eyes stuck on the beauty in Crim's arms. She was easily the most beautiful girl dancing, in his eyes. Her periwinkle gown made her skin look flawless and her full smile made her face look more radiant than any makeup ever could. He was stunned to see Hermione Granger. For the second time he couldn't take his eyes off her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm back again....here's the third chapter....hope you guys will love it. Enjoy...

_ **CHAPTER 3** _

########

He writhed on the floor on the feet of his Dark lord as his mark was burned into his skin. After the pain was gone, he still laid on the floor. Suddenly someone clapped. "My lord! He is in better state than Lucius was!" . His mad aunt's cackle filled the room . "Yes Bella! I'm happy with you Draco!" - the dark lord said. He slowly gathered his energy and stood up on trembling legs. The dark mark on his arm glared at him. Finally he had it! The mark of purity. He looked at his father's proud eyes and his mother's tearful ones. Finally he had made his father proud. "Dear Draco!" He looked at the Dark lord startled. "I've a task for you......your very first one! I hope you'll make me proud."

########

The food felt tasteless. He stared glumly at the other students enjoying their food. The mark felt weird on his skin under his full sleeved shirt. In these years the castle had become a second home to him though he never would admit it to anyone. But now it felt foreign sitting in the Great hall , as if everything was same but he didn't fit there anymore. It felt foreign, like he was the changed one , the foreign thing. In his coat pocket burned the letter of his mother which read if he failed their beloved guest, he would entertain himself with them. He thinks it would be best motivation for his loving Draco. He knew his father had failed their lord and displeased him. But now he was afraid for their lives.

#######

In the darkness of night chaos ensued . Their safe heaven wasn't safe anymore and it was all his fault. He couldn't bear to think about it. Beating the sound of howling wind at the top of astronomy tower, the war cries could be heard from below. The old man stared at him pityingly . "You shouldn't have brought them here my boy!" - he whispered. "Shut up! You are fool. You all are!" - Draco yelled desperately. His face distorted into a mask of helplessness and pain. The disarmed old man raised his hand towards him. "We can help you Draco. Trust me!" - he spoke softly. "No one can help me. He would kill me and my family if I fail him." - tears threatened to spill from his eyes. But he wouldn't show his weakness. Malfoy's don't cry in front of others. "I don't want any of it" - he couldn't help but whisper. He didn't wanted to be a murderer. "I know Draco!" - Dumbledor murmured remorsefully.

A green light flashed from beside him and everything went still. Dambledor's was dead as his dead body fell from the top of the astronomy tower. Dark mark snarled over the school in the cloudless sky. Deatheater's cry of victory rang in the school.

######

"Step forward my boy!" - his heart belated furiously as he stepped to his lord. Immediately his whole body crumpled with pain. After a few minutes when his shrieks stopped dark lord stood over him. "It was your punishment Draco, minor punishment for not killing Dumbledor. But Severus has presented your side so eloquently that I have to forgive you." - he whispered. He could hear his mother's soft cries from somewhere of the room. "And now it's time for your reward." - the dark lord bellowed. Draco looked up at his smiling face in confusion. "Despite the minor set back you have successfully completed your other task. We have Hogwarts now. You would be promoted in the same rank as your father. Congratulate him Lucius and take him away." Draco felt the families touch of his father. "Come now my boy! You have successfully saved our lives and raised our head ." - he whispered.

Despite the pain and blood, after a whole year he felt happy. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys ! So this is my next chapter...hope you'll like it. Love you .

_ **CHAPTER 4** _   


_ **   
** _

_ **   
** _

_ **   
** _

__######

  


  


He felt bile rise in his mouth but he couldn't show weakness. He longed to close his eyes or avert them but his eyes kept returning to the spot where the ugly snake had devoured a whole woman. He tried to steel his nerves using the years of training he had received from both of his parents to hold onto the Malfoy arrogance. Suddenly he felt a hand touch his own. Finally he felt some of his composure return. He squeezed his father's hand and sat straighter. "I need a new wand! Who would like to offer me a new wand?" - the dark lord's voice hissed. The encounter with Harry Potter last night had broken his wand. It was found out that they had twin cores. It also elevated their lord's confidence and they had known it was the reason Dark lord was unable to kill Harry Potter. At that point Draco just wanted Harry to be killed and get it be done with. So they could reform the society the way it should be. He was tired of war. His fists clenched as he saw the Lord take his father's wand and break it. It was humiliating. He couldn't even look at his father. He couldn't see his idol defeated . He vowed he would raise his father's head in pride for once and all in battle.

  


  


That was the reason he volunteered for their next mission. He has to. He was a Malfoy after all.

  


  


  


######

  


  


  


  


He couldn't raise his wand. The woman looked at him terrified. Blood and gore soaked her skin. He wanted to vomit. With a flash he killed her. It was better than the other option. "Malfoy! You took asay my meal." - Fenerir grumbled. He liked them bloody and in pain. " I can't let myself be contaminated with jer filthy blood," - he replied in his cold voice. Dolohov laughed "Right who knows what diseases they carry!" , as he buttoned his pants. Draco felt disgusted. He hadn't expected it to be like this. He had expected to fight right and square, to ambush the Order of Phoenix and to eradicate their base. But it had turned out to be an innocent muggle village where a bunch of mudbloods lived. 'Mudbloods' , he wasn't even sure about the blood anymore. He had seen tonight the way his own kind behaved like animals. They killed, maimed, tortured, even raped the ones who were defenceless. He was disgusted. He was almost glad when the order members arrived and started to fight. He took out the portkey and prepared to apparate according to the dark lord's orders. They were outnumbered. He saw a woman with curly hair and familiar features. She was bend over a crying child beside his dead mother. He thought for a moment of the glory it would bring him, killing the mudbloods whore of the Harry Potter. But then he saw the way Hermione Granger picked the baby up and soothed him.

He turned around and apparated on the spot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the next chapter of my story. Enjoy!

_ **CHAPTER 5** _

#######

Her back stiffened as she felt the stare of the hooded man on her back as she picked up the baby. It was their third fight after they've started living in the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix and probably her last before she sets off with Ron and Harry for their hunt of horcruxses. She had her wand in ready in case the deatheater stops to attack her. She had vowed at her first fight that she would die even if she could save one innocent life instead of hers. She couldn't attack him with the babe in her arms so she prepared for defence. As the deatheater turned around and apparated, his hood fell and she saw the back of his white blonde head. She recognized him.

Before jumping into the fight again for a moment, she puzzled over why he hadn't attacked her and only stared. Maybe he had recognized her too.

#######

It had been three days. He was in his room neither opening his door even to accept the food. He felt empty, bereft. No matter what he thought , he couldn't stop thinking about the honour he had to witness. He was in a limbo. The visions appeared over and over again in his head. He could hear their screams, see their blood everytime he closed his eyes. He was afraid. He was afraid and alone.....though he was in a house full of people, though his parents repeatedly tried to enter in his bedchamber, he felt alone. Maybe that's what caged animals felt in their cage. And the most important thing he was afraid of was, to become like a monster. He felt tired to his bones after what he did there. He just wanted to close his eyes and forget everything. He just wanted to escape from the bone crashing weight he felt in his chest. But he couldn't. The helplessness made him more edgy. He wanted to hurt something......himself. But he couldn't even do that. He was the only his parents had left. He couldn't understand how he would be able to spend his rest of the life in this. He was doomed to darkness. He was doomed till his death.

########

Draco sat beside the fire in his father's armchair. The war was over and so was his life. After the war when he and his father was taken to Azkaban. He had thought this was it. And somewhere in his mind he had felt glad that his misery would soon end. His whole life was destroyed as soon as he had chosen the dark mark. At that moment he had done it to save his parents but now they were also doomed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next part of the story. Hope you'll like it. Enjoy!

_ **CHAPTER 6** _

.........His father would soon die in Azkaban with him but he felt pity for his mother. She was broken just like her family and future. But he couldn't help her even if he wanted to. 

Now these days he didn't want to even see them. It spurred an irrational anger through his veins. He wished they were different, clean so that his life would've different. But it's impossible. He knew half the world hated him or pitied him. And it hurt to know that he had none. Hell! even he hated himself. He knew he deserved nothing but hatret. He drank another gulo from the whiskey bottle. When he was under dark lord , he had trained himself to be indifferent. He felt nothing, saw nothing, told nothing. But after the time in Azkaban, his long buried darkness had awakend again, his walls had crumpled. The guilt , the overwhelming depression, the helplessness and most of all the wish that his life was different and the pain that came with knowing that it would never be different, he would've to endure till death, had returned. Sometimes he felt restless, sometimes deeply sad or sometimes he burned with anger. Most of the times he felt angry. Angry that he was such a coward for the most part of his life, angry that unlike other's parents, his had mislead him always. He was angry for blindly beleiving everything he was told when there were so many proofs that what he believed was lie, all lie. Hell! Granger beat him in scores in almost every class with a good margin. But still he clutched onto his belief that mudbloods were inferior. His side was supposed to be the winner's side, wasn't it? After all they had the purest blood and true power of magic at their disposal. And now he was reduced to this. He had doomed his whole life with his own hands. He looked at the dark mark in his arm, still same as ever. Even after the death of the dark lord, it remained the same. Suddenly hatret bubbled inside his blackened heart. He picked up the silver knife from his study desk beside the fire place. In the warm glow of fire the knife glinted dangerously. It reminded him of that night when Granger was laying in this very room under Bellatrix's feet as she curved her arm with his prized knife. That day Draco was horrified to see the glinting knife. Today all he felt was calmness and a steady hatret building in his heart. Her screams still haunted his dreams. Could he do it? He closed his eyes.

########

He was again sitting on the armchair beside the fire , nursing his n th glass of fire whiskey. It was his life now after all, the isolation , the abandonment and hatret. And the scar on his hand was it's permanent reminder. But still he was glad that the dark mark was gone. He had refused any magical healing though he had bled all over the floor, when his elf had found him. He was trapped inside the darkness of his manor until his death living off his inheritance, dreaming about a life that he could have had. The pain was bearable with alcohol, that's why he decided to drown himself in it. He knew the regret would eat him from inside forever that he didn't even get a second chance. Infact he never got a chance.

"Draco" - a soft voice broke his trance. "Yes! mother!" - he didn't wanted to look into her eyes. He didnt wanted to look at her. "I know son, you've been through a lot but you need to stop drowning in self loathing" - Narcissa whispered. "I've something for you that might help your mind and ease it. " - she put some papers on the table and slowly left the room.

Narcissa had always regretted the day she had decided to remain silent when Lucius had told Draco the word 'mudblood'. And now when the war was over and it had destroyed their lives, she had started questioning their beliefs or rather what she was taught to belive. Her and her husband's life was over. She'll be forever grateful to Potter and Granger for not sending Lucius back to the Azkaban after his trials and standing up for her Draco's pardon. Now at last Lucius and her, they both had each other. But her heart broke for her Draco . He had just started his life and he was already a pariah. She couldn't directly for her son so she had decided she would find a way. After the war all the pure blood families were devastated and they had clung to each other, especially the pure blood women. That's what Narcissa had used. She had heard the youngest daughter of the Greengrass was against the blood prejudice . She had opened an orphanage for all the children who were orphaned in this war. Narcissa hoped this girl would be able to help Draco. So she had talked with her and convinced the kind hearted girl to give Draco another chance.

A small smile graced Narcissa's features as she saw Draco picking up the papers from the table.

She was worried to death when last month they had found Draco unconscious on the floor , lying in the pool of his own blood. His arm was injured with several strokes of the knife. Still his whole forearm was deeply scarred. She knew ha had done it to get rid of the dark mark. But it made her so afraid that maybe one day he'll do something and she'll lose him.

When Draco started reading the papers , his brows furrowed with interest, Narcissa felt hopeful. She slowly moved from behind the door wishing Draco would see reason and give himself another chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back again....there's the new chapter. Hope you'll like it.

_ **CHAPTER 7** _   


_ **   
** _

_ **   
** _

_ **   
** _

_ **   
** _

**********

  


  


  


Draco stared at the sleeping four year old on the bed. After the war for once he thought he had made a right decision and that was volunteering for Greengrass's orphanage. He had taken the responsibility of funds raising and sometimes helped to bring food or other official works. Though he never interacted with the children. He didn't have the courage. The children stared at him curiously whenever he showed up. But he couldn't bring himself to look at them. His guilt ate himself from inside. He hoped he hadn't been the one who had taken any of their parents' life.. he really hoped.

  


  


Suddenly the boy started crying in sleep thrashing in his bed. He was the newest addition in this orphanage. And he never slept. That's why Draco was assigned to keep watch on him untill Astoria returned so that the traumatised child would not hurt himself anyhow in sleep. Draco stared uneasily as the child shrieked more loudly, crying for his mother. He could not understand what to do. At last gathering some courage, he did what he had seen his mother do to his aunt Andromeda's grandchild. He slowly picked up the child and tried to shush him murmuring soothing words, while walking about in the room. Finally after a while when the child shut up, he put him on the bed.

As he stared at the sleeping face of the child properly for the first time, he felt something struck him in the gut. It was the same child, who was thrown by Dolohov as he had captured his muggeborn mother on his first raid . It was the same child whom he had saw Granger pick up in the middle of the battle field. He staggered to his feet as he felt his world crumbling around him. He was responsible for the child's fate. He couldn't stay there anymore. He turned and again he was shocked. Hermione Granger was standing there, at the door. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran past her towards the back of the house to apparate back to the safety of his dark manor.

  


  


****

  


  


  


  


Hermione stood there frozen even after, the man , Draco Malfoy had left rather fled from the room. She knew Malfoy had changed. She had heard from Harry and later seen by herself when he had refused to recognise them in the Manor and in some other occasions as well. But what she saw today had struck a cord in her. Draco Malfoy was a broken man and she was mesmerised by the sight. She couldn't take the image of his deeply scarred hand out of her mind. She knew what could be probably the reason of his scarred hand. He had wanted to get rid of his dark mark. She glanced at the mudblood word on her hand.

  


  


  


  


********

  


  


  


  


  


Draco sat on the ground of the backyard of the orphanage. He had ran out to apparate back home, but at the last moment he couldn't. He didn't have the strength. So he had collapsed on the ground. He sat there, with his head in his hands. His eyes burned with unshed tears as everything, that had started to become a little bearable after he had started working there, came back at full force. And now he lost this place as well.

Suddenly he felt someone stand beside him. Draco stiffened. "We all make mistakes Malfoy but punishing ourselves for it forever , is foolishness" she turned to walk away but stopped again. Draco hadn't taken his head up still. "We forgive you Malfoy. Now you should forgive yourself too. And I'm glad to see you here." She left quietly. Draco looked up to the sky. In the dark sky bright stars twinkled. For the first time after the war, he felt peace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I'm back. So it's the last chapter of my story probably...if I can finish....so please read and review and leave kudos if you like. Thank you guys.

> _ **CHAPTER 8** _

********

Draco kneeled in front of the fire as tears streamed down his face. He did want to hurt her but he had to.

It has been one year after the war and seven months after the meeting of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. After that they had been there for each other always. Draco had helped Hermione to fight her demons and she had taught him to rebuild his life. After that their friendship had forged into something much more.

Draco had thought maybe it was going to be okey! But as usual he was wrong. And he knew that ,when Hermione was insulted and ostracized by her best friend and other friends when their relationship had come into light. That time he had realized seeing the tears in her eyes that she was far better without him.

He had seen the fear in her eyes whenever someone mentioned about blood prejudice, the fear of his leaving someday for her blood status. Then he had wanted to kiss her and assure her that it was all bullshit. But that day he had used the same thing against her, to hurt her, to turn her away from him. He knew she'll be hurt but still it will be better than a lifetime of hurt. If she was with him it would condemn her in a life of isolation where her parts of life would abandon her and his world would never accept her. Now at least she had Potter and his wife. And he was sure ,after sometime when her other friends and Weasly would know what happened, they would come around too. She'll be happy.

Suddenly a loud crash broke his reverie. Draco looked at the door startled. Hermione Granger stood at the door, wand in hand. Draco stared at the angry witch stupefied. One part of his heart broke seeing his love of the life like this. But his brain prepared him for more acting and braced him for receiving some curses. He knew he would die before he would raise his wand at her. He remembered that day one week before too clearly, when he had apparated at her office and said he couldn't do it anymore. His family and his society would never accept her as would hers, him.Besides he had said, he had some duties to his bloodline. He remembered her shuttering and tears too clearly. At least she was now angry at him. Maybe now she'll be able to hate him. His heart broke more at the thought . But he had to do it. He had to pretend to be cold, aloof and abandon her, where he craved her as his lifeline, his family's engagement ring had been sitting in his wardrobe for almost two months as he couldn't gather the courage to ask her.

"You spineless, heartless bastard" - Hermione flew across the room seething in anger and slapped him hard across his face. Draco's face snapped sideways. "You thought it was for my good? Have you finally lost your mind!" Draco winced at the hurt in her voice. " I don't know what you're talking about" - Draco tried. "Shut up! Your mother told me everything. How you've been sulking in your room for the whole week and drinking like a pig!! How you've had ordered your family's ring and had modified it for muggleborns months ago!! How you've declared that you're going to marry me last month and your parents had accepted it! "- her eyes blazed with anger . Draco shut his mouth and stared at her . An unfair happiness fluttering in his heart that he got her back. His logical brain could not squash the feeling. Hermione slapped him again and again and again.

After a few punches and slaps she fell on his chest exhausted and clutched him hard. "You can sacrifice your happiness for your stupidity but I'll not let you do mine. I'm not going to leave you whatever you do. Why don't you understand Draco you're my happiness. You are all I need. And if you try anything again I promise you you'll pay. This time I'm too emotional to cause much damage. But this is your last chance. Remember that!" Draco huffed her back, moulding every inch of her soft body into his. " I understand Hermione. I promise I'll never do it again. I'm so sorry , so sorry. I couldn't see your tears from being isolated by your closed ones." Hermione wiped her eyes and whispered in his chest - " Fight for me Draco please." Her words pierced his heart like sharp arrows. " I will darling, from now on , forever."

Narcissa Malfoy wiped her eyes and turned to her bedchamber . Lucius was waiting for her in their room. Finally she could stop worrying about her son. He was in capable hands from now on.....

~END


End file.
